


Mission Undercover

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Sarcasm, Sex, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Castiel and the King of Hell, Crowley have been spending a awful lot of time together since Crowley was brought back, still sitting on the throne of Hell, his attitude and his reputation haven't changed, but his feelings towards the angel, and the feelings that Castiel has towards Crowley might have changed over the years. What will become of it?





	1. Chapter 1

Death, it seemed to be a common thing, people died, that was how life went. However, if you just so happened to be anything but a human, unless your name was Dean or Sam Winchester, you never really did end up staying dead. That was the case for the King of Hell, Crowley. Once a man named Fergus MacLeod, who had many years ago made a deal with a crossroads demon to have a few extra inches down below the belt. He knew the fate he would have after and soon he had become a punk ass crossroads demon himself, of course that changed as soon as Lucifer was gone, or basically gone. 

In time he would be doomed to suffer by the hands of Lucifer before finding his freedom, but while he could have stayed far away from the archangel and the Winchester brothers, he had found himself sacrificing himself for them and dying by Lucifer's hand. Of course, as said before.. death never did seem to last long for those that weren't regular human beings. Crowley would find himself alive and without any answers. 

Who or what had brought him back? Those questions would go unanswered for him. Who could he even really ask? Well someone did come to mind, maybe he could find a way to contact Castiel. That trenchcoat wearing angel was bound to have some sort of answer, well maybe. That was if he was currently alive. He wasn't even sure how long he had been dead and just how much had changed since. Now to summon Castiel, that would require him doing something along the lines of praying. He couldn't believe he would even do such a thing. 

“Hello? One bloody prayer request open for a baby in a trenchcoat, Castiel.. if you aren't somehow dead again, bloody show yourself” 

When someone made a prayer towards Castiel, they never did seem to nice, Dean was a prime example of that when he wanted Castiel to show up somewhere for him and the younger Winchester. Seemed that Crowley had learned that from the boys. Now the question was, would it work? He bloody hoped so. Standing in a small town in the state of Kansas. How he even woke up there was beyond him...

Silence, not a single sound could be heard after what the demon muttered out a few moments ago. How long had he been standing there? It may have been a good ten minutes, and he had just about given up and as he turned to walk away, the familiar sound of wings reached his ears. Crowley stopped in his tracks, silent and still for a moment, wondering was it Castiel that appeared behind him? Oh how that would be answered soon enough. 

“Crowley..? I thought you were... dead?” 

, Of course, the first word's out of the angel's mouth would be about his death. A slight roll of his eye's now as he turned to face the angel. Oh, how some things hadn't changed. He still wore the trenchcoat and suit underneath and his hair hadn't changed all that much since he had last seen him. The gruff voice of the angel hadn't changed either. 

“Oh nice to see you too, Cas. Yes, I was bloody dead, killed myself, because I decided to save your favorite humans.” 

Castiel raised a brow as he tried to figure out if this was actually happening and not some sort of illusion or trap set by another angel. How could Crowley be alive? One thought came to mind as he stood there silent for what seemed like minutes, when in fact it had only been a few seconds. His blue eyes still on Crowley as he spoke. 

“Why did you call me?” 

Well that was a good question for him to ask, why had Crowley called him? Of all the creatures or beings that he could have called for, why had it been Castiel? The angel was highly curious and was waiting for an answer if he would actually get one. Crowley wasn't known for getting straight to the point most of the time, he liked to make things difficult most of the time. This time? It wouldn't be any different. 

“I don't know, I came back to life was suddenly already bloody bored. So I thought I'd pester my favorite angel” 

A slight bit of sarcasm could be picked up in the demon's voice as he kept his attention on Castiel, who rolled his eye's, not at all amused by any of this obviously. Crowley would let a slight smirk appear upon his facial features as he stepped forward. 

“Ass of Hell...” 

Mumbled Castiel as he watched him step closer. Crowley found the name a bit amusing. Seemed he had a nickname from the angel all of a sudden, or that is how he would take it. He assumed though that it was likely meant to just be an insult. 

“Oh Cas, you made a nickname for me. Or were you trying to insult me? Maybe I should make one for you in that case. Sass of Heaven seems fitting” 

Crowley's lips would curl up into a wider smirk as he found that nickname amusing, to him at least. He could have called him just about anything, but from what he remembered, Castiel did have a bit of a sassy side to himself, at least he used to, couldn't be so sure now. Stepping forward again as he watched Castiel once again rolled his eye's. 

“That wasn't meant to be a nickname, but now it will remain like that.” 

Castiel seemed to be an angel of a few words when he was around Crowley. The demon had completely ignored the question of why he had called the angel and he planned on keeping it that way as he looked away for a brief moment, thinking of just what to say next. 

“I'm surprised you're still here Castiel, rather not spend time with Squirrel and Moose and others that you may care for if you care for many at all”


	2. Chapter 2

The angel would remain quiet for a brief moment as Crowley spoke of how many or how few he may care for and why he was still here with him and not off with Dean or Sam or another. That was a good thing to wonder, why was the angel still there? What reason did he actually have to be there? Crowley hadn't told him why he had been called, so he had no real reason to stay, but there he still stood. 

“I do owe you, so maybe you called me for that.” 

Castiel would finally break the slight bit of silence between the two of them. Crowley would raise a brow as he heard the guess that the angel made. Did he owe him? He couldn't recall much at the moment, but then again he had just been brought back to life. 

“You owe me something? For what now?” 

The angel would roll his eye's again. Did the King of Hell really forget that he had saved his life? It certainly seemed like he had forgotten it. Maybe he had forgotten that on purpose or maybe because he had died, he had forgotten some things, this being one of them, Cas could only guess. 

“You saved my life, you ass. Remember?” 

As soon as Castiel mentioned that, the memory came back to him and he was a bit surprised that the angel had actually remembered that or cared to bring it up. It was a bit shocking to Crowley as he stood there, remembering such an event. 

“I'm surprised you cared enough to remember” 

Oh yes Castiel remembered that and quite well, how could one actually forget that? He wasn't the only one who had remembered it either, a few others had remembered that when it had happened. 

“I remember things like that Crowley. An act of kindness from the king of hell. Why did you give me a nickname?”

, Of course, Castiel had a question of his own now. Why had Crowley given him a nickname? Would he get an answer for something like that? Considering that Crowley liked to avoid answering a lot of questions, he highly doubted it, but the demon would certainly prove him wrong as he spoke up. 

“If I consider you.. a friend. You get a bloody nickname. Alright? And... I'm not going to repeat that.” 

Now there was one hell of a shocker. Crowley actually considering someone a friend. Could Castiel truly believe that though? This was Crowley after all, the king of lies, or at least close to it. He was a constant liar so this could have been just another one, spewing from his mouth. However, Castiel could sense some actual sincerity coming from Crowley when he said that. 

“You consider me a friend? When did that happen?”

Good question, when did that happen? When had he ever considered anyone a friend? With how long the two had known each other they were often disagreeing on things, fighting, bickering back and forth and never once did they act like friends, so the fact that Crowley considered the angel anything like that, it seemed odd. Maybe that would be something Crowley would explain at some point. 

“Don't bloody question me. Just accept it.” 

, Of course, he wouldn't give him an answer. Castiel really wasn't surprised by this answer. But would he so easily accept it? Perhaps, for now, he would. He didn't exactly feel like arguing with Crowley fully right now anyhow, so he would find himself giving a slight nod of his head as he spoke up once again. 

“In that case...accepted. “

Hearing that Castiel would accept that, it was a bit surprising, he was half expecting for him to be more against that instead and argue, but that hadn't happened. Crowley would allow his smirk to remain upon his face as he watched Castiel, who seemed to be trying to figure out why he was even accepting such a thing, or perhaps why he was there, or why Crowley was actually alive. 

“I have a hard time believing that, or anything from you but I can if it is bloody and dirty, but not when it comes to saving an angel” 

Castiel would say out as he narrowed his eye's, looking to Crowley who seemed to remain silent. It was known that the demon wasn't much for helping someone, not unless he gained something from it, saving Castiel though, what had he gained from that? Maybe a friend or some help in the near future? He hadn't fully thought that far ahead back when he did it, so he hadn't done it to gain something, no he had just done it.

“I'm much like your father, I'm unpredictable. Oh and not exactly around. Me, protect an angel, well... I had my own reason”  


The angel would find himself rolling his eye's at the mention of his father, God, or Chuck Shurley as he now decided to call himself while being here on Earth. Hearing him mention how he shared a few things in common with him slightly bothered him, that much would be known as he spoke up. 

“You're unpredictable, yes and not around when you're needed. It sounds very much like my father. Thank you very much for reminding me.”

, Of course, Crowley would find that oddly amusing. He had a strange sense of humor. His smirk yet to cease as he stepped closer to Castiel, silent for a brief moment as he thought of just what to say. 

“We have a few things in common, Cas. Horrible parent. Mine, a whore of a mother who abandoned me. Yours, what was it Dean called Chuck? A deadbeat dad. Interesting... Cas, I can do so much more than you would least expect.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel would find himself raising a brow, curious on just what Crowley could do that he would least expect? What else could he do that didn't involve sacrificing himself? The angel was highly curious about that as he spoke up. 

“And some people say you can't bond over family issues. Who would have thought that a demon and an angel could have something in common? For example? What's another thing you think I'd least expect?”

Castiel would say out as he shifted his position slightly as he stood, while Crowley continued to smirk as he heard the angel out. Oh what a strange thing for the two to bond over, but it was better than nothing. Now for the question that he would come to hear, Crowley was slightly deciding if he should even answer it. 

“Shocking isn't it, Cas? How some people or in our case, an angel and demon can bond over something so bloody messed up. Oh now, what would surprise you? I could think of a few things.” 

At the last second he decided against telling Castiel, which would annoy the trenchcoat-wearing angel of course. He wanted answers and Crowley was avoiding that at all costs. His eye's narrowed as he stared directly at the King of Hell, who seemed all too pleased with himself. 

“Indeed. It's very shocking. But please let's not get drunk together and revel in the past. That would be way to messed up. Even for us. I don't know what would surprise me. How about you tell me a couple of those things you could think about?”

Now there was an interesting suggestion brought up by the angel of the lord. It was known that Castiel had once finished off an entire liquor store, and Crowley just so happened to know that bit of information. Hearing Cas bring up drinking with him though, that gave him some rather interesting thoughts as he stood silent for a mere moment. 

“Oh come now, drinking wouldn't be so bad if we did that together. I don't really think of the past when drunk. But, I'm not telling you anything right now, Cas.” 

Had Crowley just made a suggestion for the two to go drinking? Well, it was possible. Castiel couldn't be as bad as Dean when drinking. No, that couldn't be possible, at least Crowley assumed. No one could be as bad as Dean when drunk. Always getting loud and butchering songs when he got up on stage to sing. Oh, what a headache that was. A brow raised once again as he heard Castiel speak up now. 

“You don't think about anything when you're drunk except about the next drink maybe. As long as no past is involved? I think a drink or two wouldn't be such a bad thing. You're not telling? That's a shame because I would love to know.”

Well it seemed the angel was actually up for some drinking with the King of Hell, who would have expected that? Seemed the both of them were full of surprises. Oh and to think he had called on him at first to find out why he was even back among the living, that question going right out the window.

Oh he certainly could think of a few things that could surprise and shock Castiel, but he wouldn't so easily tell him, and he was amused to see that Cas hadn't figured that out just yet. What would make him think he would say anything so easily to him? He liked making things a challenge after all. The angel would just stare as he stood silent, as Crowley spoke up again.

“If anything... I don't think of much at all. Though apparently, I do end up being flirty, that's a rare thing from me. So you wouldn't have anything to worry about, Cas.” 

The angel seemed to raise a brow upon hearing all of that from Crowley. Flirting, a rare thing from Crowley? That confused him a little bit. Thinking back he could often recall the King of Hell saying some sort of flirty line to someone, so how was it rare? 

“A rare thing? Aren't you always quite the flirter? That actually wouldn't shock me at all.”

, Of course, Castiel would assume such a thing, but how wrong he actually was when it came to such an assumption. Crowley wasn't as much of a flirt as he let everyone believe. Sure he may have acted as if he were flirting, but he would certainly explain himself now. 

“Oh look at this, the angel caught on. Well, the difference there is when I'm not drunk, I don't bloody mean most of it. It's when I'm drunk, that I mean it. Which is the scary thing about it.”

Why had he even admitted that to him. Sure he was explaining himself, but he could have done that in such a different way, that didn't admit such a thing like that. It felt weird to him that he even said that to Castiel. He had hoped that he hadn't been paying attention, but he wasn't that lucky. He had heard every word that he had said. 

“That's the thing. People tend to speak the truth when they're drunk. Demons are no exception to that rule. I'm curious about the things I could get out of you.”

Castiel would say out as he stared at the demon. Just what could he get out of him if the two were to actually drink together? Maybe he would get a lot of interesting information from him or maybe Crowley would do something embarrassing that would end up amusing him. 

“Bloody hell I should have never even told you that. I don't even know why I did, to begin with. In the name of Chuck. I don't know what I was thinking. But you're not getting anything out of me.”

Castiel seemed to find that actually funny. He was actually quite entertained by the King of Hell, shocking, to say the least and as he stepped closer to Crowley, staring at him. 

“Because secretly that's what you wanted to happen. Come on my 'friend', you and I will have some drinks now.”

Hearing the word friend actually get uttered by Castiel, was a bit weird for Crowley to hear, but then again the way he said it, maybe he hadn't meant it, but it was hard for him to tell as he watched the angel, his eye's narrowed as he tried to study him, as if he could actually read the angel. He couldn't figure a single thing out from him and that seemed to quite annoy the King of Hell. 

“On second thought.. I think I'd rather not drink...... I can't believe I just said that... Bloody hell..” 

He really couldn't believe that he said that. Crowley loved to drink, but drinking with the baby in a trenchcoat? Was that really a good idea? He was thinking that over and it likely wouldn't be good at all. Castiel seemed amused once again as he heard Crowley deny the chance to drink together. 

“No no you can't back off now. You and I are going for a drink now. Or perhaps two or three.”

Crowley would raise a brow at the mention of how many drinks that the angel had said they would likely have. He had a feeling that there would be more than that, no one just stopped at two or three. He couldn't think of a time that ever happened. Castiel though, seemed to want to do this, just so he could try to get information out of him, which Crowley wouldn't allow. 

“Oh no we're not. Not one or two or even three. Not like that would get me even close to drunk. It would be a waste of time for you, you wouldn't be getting anything from me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Laughter would come from the angel as he messed with his tie, trying to straighten it as he stared at Crowley. This had somehow become quite the interesting back and forth with the two of them, and to think it just started with a not so friendly prayer from the King of Hell. 

“Many things have been a waste of time for me. Do you think I care about one more? So, the King of hell is backing off? Don't let that be known. It could be very bad for your reputation.”

Castiel would say with a slight smile appearing. Crowley would stare back, not at all amused by this. Backing off from something, that would ruin his reputation, but it wouldn't be the drinking and backing off from it that would ruin his reputation, it would be having anything to do with Castiel. Not like it wasn't known, that the two had worked together but this would not help him. Yet, Crowley didn't seem to care as he spoke up. 

“Bloody hell. I'll drink you under the bloody table, feathers! If you want to drink, it will be a lot more than three drinks!”

Well it seemed this simple banter between the two of them had now become a drinking challenge. Not something that Crowley would have expected to happen, but then again.. he hadn't expected to be given another chance at life. So all of this would be unexpected for him. More laughter would come from the angel, Castiel didn't believe a word of that obviously. 

“ You? You'll drink me under the table? Oh, we'll just see about that. I'll start planning my victory if you don't mind.”

Obviously with how he now replied, he was already thinking himself the winner of this drinking challenge. Crowley, scoffing as he rolled his eye's. Just like Castiel, he didn't believe the angel would be the winner. 

“Oh you think you'll win, feathers? Really now? Don't count your chickens before they hatch.”

Oh how quickly this had changed to who could drink the most. This almost sounded like the start of a bad joke, an angel and a demon walk into a bar kind of joke. No longer would it be jokes of a rabbi and priest, oh no these two would certainly outdo those two if anyone were to ever make such a joke. Confident that he would be victorious, Castiel would respond.

“Oh but of course I'll win. How many drinks do you need? 3 or 4 bottles? I need way more than that.”

Was the angel assuming that the King of Hell was a lightweight when it came to drinking? With what he had just said, it certainly seemed like that. Crowley would find himself glaring, his attention not once leaving Castiel as he spoke up.

“I know you've finished off an entire liquor store. I have been told. A few bottles? Please.”

Castiel would raise a brow, he was a bit surprised that the King of Hell knew information like that. How had he found that out? One idea came to mind on how he found out. It didn't really matter that he knew that.

“That means your peasants tell you unimportant things like that? Interesting. I'd say a few bottles yes. Prove me wrong.”

Prove him wrong? Crowley could certainly do that easily. He could drink an entire liquor store if he needed to prove something like that to the angel of the lord. A laugh would now come from Crowley as he heard the guess that came from Castiel. His guess had been so very off. 

“Actually, feathers, the one who told me was Moose. I think he was bored when he told me that. I wasn't really sure why he told me to begin with, maybe it was because he was bored. I never bloody asked. And it won't be a few bottles!”

Now there was a surprise, it had been Sam Winchester that had given the King of Hell such information. Castiel seemed a bit agitated by that, but he would let it pass quickly as he rolled his eye's.

“There was no real reason for him to spill such a secret. It sounds like he was bored and needed something to sound smart. You know, telling something no one knows about. Like I said, Crowley, prove me wrong. “

Sam doing that to just sound smart? Why would he say that to sound smart? Being the nerd that the youngest Winchester was, he could have said anything else, how mentioning that the angel could down an entire liquor store was supposed to make him sound smart, was beyond him. If anything, it just showed that he couldn't be trusted with secrets. It amused Crowley either way.

“Oh that was supposed to be a secret? Well looks like you can't be so trusting of Moose now. He seems to have been either bored or trusted me for some bloody reason because I doubt he said it to sound smart. Fine, I'll bloody prove you wrong, you baby in a trenchcoat! 

Castiel would roll his eye's, as soon as he was called a baby in a trenchcoat. He would remain silent as he thought for a brief moment, he would likely be sure not to tell something like that to Sam Winchester again, not if he was so easy to tell someone, and not just anyone, but Crowley of all people. 

“It certainly was but I'll make sure to never encounter him with a secret again. I doubt that Sam trusts you. Maybe you just said something to him and he needed something to retort. Which in that case wasn't a smart one? Good, that's the Crowley I know. I'm sure you'll be able to find a bar or something like that right?”

Crowley would find that amusing, letting a slight laugh escape him as he heard say that Sam had shown that he wasn't always smart, certainly not with telling him information like that. Not like it was anything useful anyhow, but it had been amusing to find out when he had been first told. 

“Oh team free will having some trust issues now. How interesting. I don't even remember what I may have said for him to retort with such a thing. Obviously, it had something to do with drinking, or else it wouldn't have been brought up. Oh, the Crowley you know? More along the lines of, think you know. A bar is easy to find. Finding one that Squirrel hasn't been to, is a real challenge.” 

, Of course, Crowley would make a slight joke of Dean and his drinking. Though at the same time, finding a bar that the eldest Winchester hadn't been to, that was actually a challenge. For a while, the two of them had done quite a lot of work together and always the two ended up in a bar, and at some point, Dean would get up on stage and sing karaoke while drunk, butchering most of the songs that he attempted. Of course, Castiel didn't find that funny. 

“Team free will always have trust issues you didn't know that? Dean doesn't trust Sam that much while Sam doesn't trust Dean. Dean doesn't trust Jack. It's a whole string of trust issues. At the end of the day, they all trust each other until the next day. I believe that's true but it doesn't matter if he's been there as long as he's not there right now.” 

Now that was quite true, there were always trust issues between the Winchester brothers and well even between them and Castiel. Of course, with being dead he hadn't been able to know of how bad it had gotten at times, now with the Nephilim Jack, who was the offspring of Lucifer. 

“I've been bloody dead, how the hell would I be able to know all that? I mean I knew for a decent while the trust issues between you three. Who the bloody hell is Jack? Awe, Cas. Are you afraid of what your boyfriend may say if he sees us at a bar?”

Crowley would say with a slight laugh, referring to Dean as the angel's boyfriend. It was something he often joked about. Considering how close the two were, many often wondered if there was something between the two of them. Now with the mention of Jack, of whom Crowley had no clue about, he did grow curious on just what he had missed. Castiel seemed annoyed with Dean being referred to as his boyfriend, the glare told Crowley that much as Cas spoke up.

“Oh right. You don't know about Jack.. he's a whole different subject. I'll make it short for you. He's a Nephilim, he's Lucifer's offspring. He's growing rapidly, but he is basically still a child.” 

Castiel hadn't fully thought it through when he had first mentioned Jack. Of course, Crowley would have no idea who Jack was, he had been dead when all of that had happened. Thinking back now, Crowley had sacrificed himself before Jack was born, how could he have so easily forgotten such a thing? So much had happened though, so maybe it was understandable. Before Crowley could speak up, Castiel would clear his throat as he spoke again.

“No.. He's not. No..”

Castiel would find himself mumbling out, saying to Crowley that Dean Winchester wasn't his boyfriend. Another roll of his eye's as he watched Crowley raise a brow, as he learned of who Jack was. Looked like a lot had changed since his sacrifice. 

“Well then, it seems Jack is a lot like you, to an extent. I wonder who's the baby now, you or him."

The King of Hell, of course, would make fun of the angel, it was something he had once done quite a bit. Castiel was a lot like a child in a way, so naive, unknowing of many things. It was amusing really. A brow raised once more as he spoke up, after hearing Castiel mention Dean not being his boyfriend, as he just previously joked. 

"He's not what? Please. You two fight like an old married couple" 

Which was basically true, even at times Sam thought that even Bobby Singer had thought that at least a time or two. That and the fact that Castiel always seemed to show up when Dean even thought of him. How funny it seemed to be now that Crowley thought back to former encounters with the three or in some cases, four of them. 

"He's the baby, clearly. I mean he literally is a baby." 

The angel rolled his eye's as he watched the King of Hell. He inhaled deeply, while almost throwing his arms into the air. While giving another glare to the demon as he spoke up after a brief pause.

"Shut up asshat. We're not and he's not. Get that out of your damn mind as quick as possible thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley found himself laughing, how could he not laugh at all of that? Stepping forward, a little closer to the trenchcoat-wearing angel as he smirked again. 

“That is up for debate, Cas” 

He would say as the smirk continue to show, never ceasing from his lips as he stared at Castiel. The angel would remain still and silent as he stared back at the King of Hell. 

"Oh is that right? Maybe I read that wrong. Is it Sam? Maybe even Meg?" 

He snickered at the thought. Crowley had information on the angel and knowing of what happened between him and Meg was one bit of information he had. Oh how he wondered the reaction he would get from the angel after saying that. 

“"Nothing is up for debate."

The Angel raised a brow and gave him a funny look before his face froze for a moment. Had Crowley really just suggested that he had something with Sam Winchester or Meg Masters? Castiel would find himself shaking his head as he spoke up. 

"You read all of that wrong." 

Crowley would raise a brow upon hearing that he had read all of that wrong. Well, that was certainly interesting to learn. Curious, ever so curious the demon seemed to become like the two of them stared at each other. 

"Oh and why not, Cas? Afraid you'd end up being found to be the real baby between you and Jack?" 

A roll of his eye's as he watched him freeze before telling him he had been wrong. Well, wouldn't be a first. It had just been a guess. Couldn't always be right with those, that he knew well enough. 

"Oh, so does that mean the baby in a trenchcoat is all alone in that aspect?" 

Castiel would roll his eye's as he heard the demon out, as he remained silent for a brief moment. 

"I'm not afraid of that no. I know that I'm not the real baby between me and Jack. It's him. Clearly. And that's the last word that's being said in this subject.” 

His attention on Crowley, as he thought of how to answer his question. Why did he even ask such a question? What use was that to him, that kind of information? That had the angel confused, but he shrugged as he answered it anyway. 

“That's exactly what it's supposed to mean." 

Crowley would grumble as he was told that would the last of that subject. Of course, Castiel would want to drop such a subject, it didn't surprise him even a little. 

"Always ruining my fun, Cas" 

Crowley now needed to lead the way to a bar. Being in the middle of bloody nowhere in the state of Kansas would be a tad bit of a challenge to find something, or so one would have thought. Lucky for the two of them, a bar wasn't that far away, just a little bit of a walk. The demon would turn his attention from Castiel for a brief moment as he looked around for any sign of a bar. His eye's stopping on a sign in the distance, before speaking up.

"Oh is it now? Well then. Interesting" 

Interesting? Why was that interesting to Crowley? What was so interesting about that? Castiel would shake his head, just not even asking that.

"I love ruining your fun.” 

Crowley would give a slight smile, of course, it disappeared quickly as he gestured for Castiel to follow. The walk there seemed quick, and the entire time both were silent. The two would walk in what seemed to be a now, awkward silence. Crowley would trail behind as they neared the door. Castiel glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door and held it open for the demon. 

"What's so interesting about that?" 

Castiel finally decided to ask as he continued to hold the door open for Crowley. A brow raised at the kind gesture done by the angel. It wasn't something he was actually used to. 

"Of course you do, feathers. May I ask why?" 

Well he didn't ruin all of his fun, not really. It was merely a joke, to an extent of course. 

"Oh such a gentleman now? Holding the door open for the King of Hell, how nice of you"

Crowley would act now as if he didn't even hear that last question. A smirk appearing upon his face as he looked back to Cas, once he stepped through the door and into the bar. 

“Because it's fun to see you suffer." 

Not really. It was just a rather bad attempt of the angel trying to be funny. Which was something that never worked out.

"Yeah don't get used to that." 

He really needed a drink at this moment. There was still this curiosity in him but the king of hell refused to talk about it. Maybe this drinking challenge will get the King of Hell to open up and actually talk. Well that was what he hoped would happen. 

"Oh is that your attempt at being funny, Cas? I think you need to work on it" 

Crowley would say as he shook his head. He could tell that had been the angel's way of trying to be funny, but it wasn't something he was good at, some things seemed to never change, well at least that hadn't. 

"Don't get used to it? I wouldn't dream of it, feathers. You being nice would start to make me think that you actually care about me, and not for the fact that I saved you" 

Crowley would say out as he waited for the angel to finally step inside. Waiting was certainly not his thing, patience certainly not on the top of the demons list. Of course he would refuse to answer or even acknowledge that last question still, but maybe Cas would get an answer out of him after a few drinks. Who could really tell with Crowley though.


	6. Chapter 6

The angel would walk through the door that he had held open for the King of Hell, taking a quick look around him, from the dark walls and up at the dim lights that were hanging down. The place was certainly a place that smelled like sadness and regrets. Castiel would walk forward, and without looking where he was going, he would walk right into the corner of a table. A slight groan to escape him, as Crowley rolled his eye's. 

“I can't believe you missed that.”

He would say with a slight laugh, amused by seeing that. The angel would look down at the table corner that he had walked right into. He never was one to look where he was going, or at least not the best at paying attention to his surroundings, which he would now admit as he spoke out, and would give a roll of his eye's.

“It appears that I don't always pay attention to my surroundings" 

Especially when he was a tad distracted and the King of Hell surely was a distraction. For a short amount of time the angel thought that he would be able to get something out of him but surely he was wrong. Maybe later. There was now a rather awkward silence from him and he sure as hell needed that drink now. Badly. 

Crowley couldn't help but to let a smirk appear, as Cas rolled his eye's. What he would say well, was no real shock. The angel seemed to lack the skill for knowing his surroundings. 

"Obviously" 

Crowley mumbled as he watched him. Now what he could pick up was that the angel was distracted, but then again so was he, and obviously it was because of each other. The angel was such a distraction, but not enough of one for him to walk into something like a table. At least he hadn't become that much of a distraction. 

"Oh silent treatment now, feathers?" 

Joking of course, yet he would raise a brow. Awkward silence, never a fun thing, it only made both of them want to drink and quicker. With that, he made his way towards a door, one that led the two of them to what seemed to be a more private part of the bar. 

"Bloody hell I need a drink already" 

Mumbled Crowley as he reached the door, holding it open for Castiel this time. Castiel would pick up on the slight joke that came from the King of Hell as he followed him, walking behind him and towards another door. 

"Silent treatment? Yes, Crowley, you got that damn right." 

It was the only thing he could think to say, even though in fact it wasn't really a silent treatment it was more a lack of knowing what he could say. The angel almost rushed through the door that now the King held open. 

"And you called me a gentleman. Now, who's the one being a gentleman?" 

There was a little awkward grin upon his lips as he entered the next area of the bar. This part of it seemed fancier, better than the first part they walked into. This would do. 

"Oh how rude, Cas."

Crowley would say with a slight roll of his eye's. He could tell that wasn't the case. It was just neither of them seemed to know what to say to one another. Holding the door open for Castiel was his way of doing the same nice gesture back, and now he would hear the uttered word's, followed by a little awkward grin. 

Blue hues quickly scanned the area and spotted an empty table in a corner of the building and he walked over to it sitting down on a chair.

"I assume you don't wanna hang out with the bartender do you?" 

That was the last thing the Angel wanted. Noisy ears being around him. The Demon's ears were already enough for him. Crowly would raise a brow as he watched as Castiel made his way towards a table, following him as he spoke up.

"I have my moments and look at you and that little awkward grin"

The smell of alcohol and bar food reached him. He was quite used to this, for obvious reasons. A brow now raised at the mention of the bartender. 

"Far away as possible. I'm sure you don't want anyone hearing what you have to say, or, what I may say" 

Castiel would give a roll of his eye's as he heard the King of Hell speak up. He wasn't completely sure of just what to say to him, only a few words would come from him.

"Oh shut up."

Just a few mumbled words out of Castiel's mouth as Crowley mentioned that grin that was on his lips just seconds ago. His eyes still scanned the area around him for a brief moment before he finally settled down. Of course, this wasn't the first bar he was actually in but it still was something strange for him. Each time he entered one it was the same. Deep down he wished that this was just like the liquor store he once visited. At least he was in good company. 

His eyes moved back up to the King of Hell as he spoke again and raised a brow. 

"I'm not sure what I could say that no one could hear. You on the other hand. I'm not sure what's coming through your lips as soon as you had a couple of drinks." 

Another grin appeared on his lips. Crowley wasn't all that amused. Of course, the angel would make an assumption that the King of Hell was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Castiel would speak up again as Crowley got himself comfortable in the seat, sitting across from the angel.

"But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." 

Crowley would give another roll of his eye's when he had been told to shut up. Castiel seemed to assume that he had said that as an insult, which hadn't been the case at all.

"How rude, Cas. I wasn't insulting you. I thought it was.." 

Crowley would cut himself off as he shook his head.

"Nevermind that. Let us get a waitress and order already I need a bloody drink" 

A bar was not exactly a place one would assume they would find an angel and a demon, why would either be in such a place, to begin with, well for these two a challenge for one and well who knows, could have been other reasons. The King of Hell would go silent for about a minute before speaking up again. 

"I'm unpredictable, you know that. So we'll have to wait and see just what I might say. Same can be said for you, wonder what some alcohol may get you to say" 

A brow raised at the sight of another grin appearing on the angel's lips, a shake of his head as he waved over for a drink. He would basically drink anything. Though it was known he was more into scotch.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel would take notice of how the King of Hell would not finish his sentence. A brow raised as he noticed that he seemed to do that quite a bit. 

"You like it to start a sentence but not finishing it don't you?" 

The angel would say out as he glanced over to the waiter. He would go with the usual thing he always got, just some Whiskey. Usually, it was always Dean ordering for him. But if he could make a decision, Dean or Crowley, hell right at this moment he would choose this situation over and over again. Why? He wasn't entirely sure. He leaned back in the chair making himself a lot more comfortable before he brought his attention back to Crowley. 

"Unpredictable, we already discussed that. It's unknown what you'll do next that's true. Don't get me wrong Crowley, I doubt alcohol will get anything out of me. It's more likely that you'll spill all your dirty little secrets." 

Crowley would remain silent as he noticed Castiel order. Whiskey. He wasn't at all surprised by this. Seemed the angel shared that with the eldest Winchester, that or he didn't know what else to order because he wasn't familiar with many alcoholic drinks. Which of course wouldn't be a shocker, when it involved the angel. 

"Whiskey, why am I not surprised. As for me not finishing that last sentence, I just forgot what I was going to say" 

Well that was a lie. He knew exactly what he would have said, he just decided against it. Strangely enough, this moment seemed a bit more comforting then what he usually dealt with when it was him and the eldest Winchester. That was a headache.

"Oh you would just love that, wouldn't you Cas? Use it against me in the future?" 

Crowley had a feeling that the only reason that the angel wanted information from him, would be to use it against him in the future. Well, that is what he assumed anyway. He would be wrong again with his assumption. Silent he would be now as Cas now spoke up. 

"Whiskey is better than just a simple beer. Unless you have other suggestions." 

He placed both of his arms on the table and leaned a tad forward. 

"Now it's the time you could make suggestions and I would listen."

The moment he said those words was exactly the moment he regretted it. Castiel quickly leaned back again and took a breath. Cas seemed to start questioning why he had even said that, but he had other things on his mind and things to say after what the King of Hell said to him. 

"That means you're trying to tell me how easily the King of Hell forgets what he was about to say?" 

A brow slowly rose and a sign of disbelief on his face appeared. Did Crowley really think he could so easily fool an angel?

"And you want me to believe such a thing?" 

This evening was actually rather peaceful. There was no Winchester being too loud or too embarrassing. That's just how Dean got as soon as he had too much and boy it really didn't take that much even when he always denied that. But that was just Dean. Castiel's eye's would remain on Crowley as he spoke up again.

"Oh yes I would really love that. You have no idea how much. But no, I would not use it against you in the future. That's the deal tonight." 

A brow raised as he heard Castiel mention how Whiskey was better than beer. Well, he was right on that. Anything was better than that, well so he would agree anyhow. Now watching him lean forward, it seemed he was all up for suggestions. Now of all times, well that was unexpected. 

"Maybe try some scotch. I quite fancy it." 

Well there was a small suggestion for the angel, to try something new. Something other than Whiskey. A roll of his eye's as he heard Castiel speak up again. Of course, he wouldn't fall for that. Well, he tried, but not hard enough really. He could have done a better attempt. 

"Well bollocks, you didn't fall for that. Yes, I don't forget things that easily." 

He wished he could forget a few things, if only he were that lucky. It was nice having neither of the Winchesters around. Dean was embarrassing, to say the least and Sam, bored him most of the time. He didn't seem to have either of those happening with Cas, shockingly. 

"Angel making a deal with the King of Hell. Better keep your word on that, Cas" 

Scotch. He remembered that Crowley actually fancied that kind of liquor. Trying something new wouldn't hurt him at all. At least not when it came to a drink. 

"I guess then I'll just give the Scotch a try. Can't be worse than Whiskey." 

And it certainly would still have the same effect on him. Almost like nothing, or so he would have the King of Hell believe. 

"You might be a Demon Crowley but there's still an angel in front of you. It's easy to tell when you're lying. You might try to hide it but, no I'm not buying what you try to sell. You don't forget things easily. Go ahead and tell me." 

He was truly curious. Which pretty much was a natural thing for him. Perhaps he was truly just a baby in a trench coat as he had been called by a few that he knew. 

"Angel making a deal with the King of Hell.. yes. Now that must be such a shock for you, right? I always keep my word, Crowley. Anything that will be said or done this evening will not be held against each other in the future. That's a good deal?" 

Crowley fancied Scotch quite a lot. Most that knew him were quick to learn that. It was quite obvious since he was constantly drinking it or reeking of it at times. Castiel seemed to recall the drink and now was even willing to listen to the suggestion he had made. Well, that would be interesting to see. 

"Well maybe you'll like it. I always liked it better than Whiskey." 

But every one of course was different, same of course went from Demons and Angels too. Of course, he had to believe that it would have very little effect on Cas, well unless he drank quite a lot of it. Who would win this little drinking challenge? 

"Yes I am well aware that there's a baby in a trenchcoat in front of me. Who can see past all my bloody lies? But you can't blame a demon for trying." 

Once again he wanted him to tell him what he was going to say. He hadn't even started with his first drink, no way would he spill anything this early. A slight laugh would escape him as he shook his head, listening to the next word's uttered by Castiel. Bringing him to say one thing that he just couldn't help himself to say.

"Well sounds like a good deal, but I can't really make any promises. Of course.. this wouldn't be a complete deal without one little thing...”


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley would let a smirk appear upon his lips as he was given his first drink. Lifting the glass of scotch, a firm grip to the glass as he brought it to his lips. Silence between the two of them for a brief moment, before Castiel, would break it. 

"Given that Demons are notorious liars? Yeah no, I don't blame you for trying. Not one single bit. That's what you do the best right? I mean..." 

He paused when the waitress appeared at their table. Finally. Castiel really needs a drink right now more than anything. He ordered himself a scotch but didn't dare to order another one for Crowley. He could do that himself and who knew if he didn't have a special brand of it. 

Cas rolled his eyes as he saw how he shook his head. Of course, he wouldn't tell him. What in the name of Chuck did he have to do? Once again a brow rose on the angel's face and he slowly narrowed his eyes. 

"Without what exactly? What are you talking about?" 

Oh he knew how deals with Demon's usually worked but he clearly couldn't believe that he would suggest that right there. Crowley would let a smirk appear once again upon his features, as he heard Castiel out. He was right of course, not that the demon would deny any of that. A slight laugh would come from him as he gave a nod of his head to agree with what he had said about demons being liars. 

"Oh how right you are, Cas. I wouldn't be me if I started just telling nothing but the truth now would I?" 

If that happened, something would certainly be wrong with him. He couldn't see himself being truthful. The very thought made him uncomfortable as he shook his head and finally downing his first drink, followed quickly by the second and a third. In between that he would notice Castiel rolling his eye's as he spoke up. 

"Oh come on, like you don't already know, Cas" 

It wouldn't be a deal with Crowley if there wasn't one thing, and most knew exactly what that was. A kiss. Would he do that in public? Well, he didn't see a problem with it.

"Indeed, you suddenly starting to state the truth would be...I don't know. It wouldn't be you. Which is why trusting you is hard most of the time." 

He wasn't even sure if he could believe one single word that would leave the Demons mouth on this evening. Cas took the glass with the scotch and finally downed it completely. This was exactly what he needed. Perhaps it would even calm down his nerves. Maybe not fully but at least a bit. Which was why he quickly picked up another glass. The Deal always wandering through his mind. 

"Let's get this straight Crowley. This is a simple deal. Nothing will be held against each other. No other deal involved. If we're going to do this the complete way there's no backdoor. Like I'm not going to sell my soul to you right? Not that I would really have a real soul but...you get what I'm trying to say right?" 

It seemed that the angel understood that it would be quite odd for the demon to start spouting the truth and all that. Clearing his throat, he would speak up.

"Exactly. You get it. Good. If I start spouting the truth I would feel bloody weird. The fact that I have been slightly truthful to you is bad enough. Which is why I downed three drinks in a matter of seconds" 

, Of course, he knew that the angel would be finding it difficult to believe anything he actually said. But who could blame him? Crowley was known for lying, and well if the roles were switched, he would be the same way, he wouldn't trust a single word he said either. 

"So is Whiskey still your thing?" 

Crowley was a tad curious once he watched him down the scotch. It seemed the more alcohol he consumed the calmer he slightly got, maybe the same could be said for Castiel. With that, he would quickly down a few more like they were nothing. That was normal for him. 

"Soul's aren't involved, lives aren't involved. Just what we discussed. But it wouldn't be a complete deal without sealing it with a little kiss, Cas" 

Silence between the two of them as Crowley moved the now empty glasses to the side as he waited for something to be said by either of them. Castiel would finally break that bit of silence. 

"Because you feel bad that you've been at least a bit honest?" 

How many lies had he already told him this evening? And how many more would follow? He couldn't tell. Eighteen percent of the time he tried to avoid looking for the truth. Cas could easily tell if he was lying or not but he refused to do it. Now the Angel on the other side. He always had been a bad liar and it was such a hard thing for him to do. Of course, he had secrets and he kept them very well but telling a lie? Rarely. 

"Actually, Scotch isn't that bad."

He waved at the waitress and silently ordered four bottles of the same scotch they just had. It seemed that just a few glasses weren't enough. Maybe Cas didn't fell anything of the alcohol but it sure as hell made him calmer. Especially after he had heard the last words from the King of Hell. Normally he would freak out now but due to the alcohol, this didn't happen. 

"No Souls, no lives. Fine Crowley. We have a deal then."


	9. Chapter 9

A smirk would appear upon the King of Hell's face as he heard the angel agree to the deal. It was certainly a different kind of deal, but it would end the same way as any deal that Crowley made. The silence between the two of them for a brief moment as Crowley took another drink of scotch. As soon as the glass left his lips and he lowered it back to the table, he would speak up. 

“Believe it or not. I feel strange when I do tell any sort of truth." 

Now why would Castiel believe that. Why should he, well with everything he had ever done, he shouldn't. Sure he had proven a few times that he was sort of good to some sort of extent. Now, had he been lying at all during this evening? at least once, when he had said he forgot what he was going to say, otherwise he had actually been truthful. 

"Well, by all means, we can share if you would like. If you're into that sort of thing" 

He would soon watch as Cas waved over for more four more bottles. Well, that was something he didn't expect, at least not right away. Interesting to see the change. Maybe after a few of these bottles, the alcohol would loosen those lips up of the angel and he would be spilling his own little secrets out. Or so Crowley hoped. Clearing his throat, as he spoke up once again regarding the kiss. 

"Well well, this has certainly been the most interesting moments between us, Cas. Not afraid to do this in a public place are you?" 

The waitress had just returned with four bottles of scotch, leaving them on the table as Castiel and Crowley stared back at one another, silent. They were waiting for her to leave, so nothing that they said was overheard. It wasn't anything anyone needed to hear. The silence between the two of them for a few more seconds, before she left, allowing Castiel to speak up now. 

"It's hard to believe that. After all, you're just a Demon." 

Actually he was more than just that but he knew that he would go straight to purgatory if he would ever admit such a thing. An Angel of the Lord and the King of Hell in such a position. Who would have ever thought about that? Certainly not Castiel. 

"What? Do you think I ordered these four bottles to drink them all by myself?" 

Blue hues glanced over to him as he opened one of the new bottles and filled up their glasses again. A Deal. It was sure as hell made him nervous. But perhaps he was also trying to lead this whole thing towards that? The Angel was confused. Especially about himself. He brought his usual but awkward grin back on his lips as he leaned forward on the table closer to the King of hell. 

"Only because I never made a deal with you before. But I think it's only fair because that means no matter what happens, a deal is a deal and we have to keep our word." 

For a short moment he peeled his eyes from the other and glanced around in the bar.

"No, I'm not afraid to do this in a public place." 

Crowley had remained silent as he watched the angel pour a glass for him, once the four bottles had been set on the table before the two of them. Hearing him just call him a demon, it sort of got a strange reaction from the King of Hell, an expression of something close to unhappiness, but it was quick to disappear as he spoke up.

"Yes I am well aware of what I bloody am, Cas. Thank you, captain obvious" 

Crowley would grumble slightly as he downed his first glass, before pouring a couple more for himself and downing them and a few more. He was certainly on a roll and by now had reached double digits. One hell of a start for the evening. Was he just a demon though? It seemed that was just what Castiel thought and he would leave it to that. But the image of the two would certainly be something else if anyone of importance saw. 

"Well I wasn't sure. You did drink an entire liquor store on your own. Which I must say, I would have loved to have seen" 

He would say out with a slight chuckle. As soon as he filled his glass again he downed it. The more he drank the better he felt. A brow raised, something seemed strange, Castiel seemed nervous but that wasn't what he was picking up. He seemed, confused, but why? So many things going through his head, it was hard to focus. Watching as Castiel's awkward smile returned and leaning forward, a brow raised. Well, he was certainly being honest on how this made him feel, or didn't. He wasn't afraid to even do this in public. Well, that was interesting, to say the least. Crowley, of course, found that amusing at the same time. Just what would the onlookers think?

"Well in that case, pucker up Cas"


	10. Chapter 10

Crowley would fall silent as he looked to Castiel, curious about how he would act after what he had just said. Castiel seemed to slightly roll his eye's at the mention of the liquor store and how he had drunk everything within it. 

“I did, yes.. and I can tell you it was not that fun afterward. But hey for once in my life I told Sam not to ask stupid questions." 

Why had he just told him that? Oh right, it was what humans usually called small talk. He was never good in that. Especially when it came to his people skills, they were still rusty. Like always. It showed and Crowley was slightly amused by it. The Angel filled up his glass again just go down it again and to fill it up just a second later. How would this end? He couldn't quite tell. 

"Pucker up Cas?"

He imitated the King of hell with a chuckle.

"That's all you gotta say?"

He would question as he got up from the chair and grabbed one of the closed bottles and opened it. 

"That's so not how it's done tonight."

Cas held the bottle onto his lips and drank it up completely before he walked around the table and over to Crowley. The King of Hell would raise a brow watching each movement from the angel, watching him down an entire bottle on his own, and coming closer to him. 

"You want a real deal? Good." 

Castiel grabbed the Demon by the collar of his shirt, leaned down and pressed his lips against the others. It was a kiss that didn't last long but the deal was sealed. He cleared his throat afterward and scooted back to his chair. What had just gotten into him? 

Crowley seemed amused with how Castiel had explained how he didn't like the feelings that came after he drank. Well, it seemed that he didn't know quite what a hangover was. Not all that surprising, Castiel wasn't familiar with a lot of things. 

"That's a hangover. Those aren't meant to be fun. I found that out when I was a younger lad. After a while though I got used to the feeling."

Crowley would mumble out before downing a couple more glasses of scotch. What number was he on? Sixteen? He really had lost the number of ones he had. Not that it actually mattered anyhow. 

"Oh told that to moose did you? Amusing I'm sure. Wish I could have been there" 

Small talk, a little of that was helpful in this kind of setting. Of course, it was obvious that Castiel's people skills needed some work. A brow raised as he listened to Castiel before watching him move towards him, closer and closer. As soon as he grabbed his collar he felt slightly odd.. he couldn't quite place it. His eye's soon widened as Castiel's lips met his own for a brief moment. Crowley would sit there blinking. Speechless. A deal had been made, but now he just felt so very awkward.. well that a few other feelings seemed to come to him. 

Castiel would sit back, the whole previous conversation that he just had with the King of Hell seemed to be completely gone. What was it that just happened? And why had he done it like this in the first place? Castiel had actually felt a couple of eyes on him and he rolled his eyes silently. Humans. He would never understand them. Like this little thing changed their whole night. But was it really that little? 

It was when he finally sat again that he would realize the look from the king of hell again after sealing their deal. He looked completely shocked and silent. 

"Any problem?" 

Castiel would finally say, breaking the silence between the two of them after the deal-breaking kiss. 

The King of Hell, silent. Not something one would have expected. He was always a talker, more so when it came to messing with the Winchesters or an angel. Yet here he was quiet as the dead. What had just happened? Well, an angel doesn't normally do something like that, obviously. But was that really enough to make the King of Hell fall silent? Hardly. 

Crowley didn't even notice the few eyes that were watching them. Though, he did expect it once that happened. Now people would suspect things between the two of them. Which he had assumed would happen if anyone actually had seen it, which a few had, but at least no one that personally knew them.

Blinking now, he would snap out of it and back into reality. Quick to grab a glass, only to realize it to be empty. Shaking his head quickly as he filled it before downing the fresh drink right before he would answer Castiel's question. 

"No problem at all...”

What exactly did just happen? He couldn't point a finger at it. Actually, he was dealing with something he hadn't truly dealt with before. At least not to this extent. And then the King of Hell was just silent. A silence the Angel wasn't used to. Usually, he wouldn't stop talking, not even if he was asked to but this time... Well this time there was nothing coming from him. 

Castiel tried to focus his own thoughts on something a lot more simple. Something he at least would understand. But there wasn't much. Not at this very moment. Lost in his own thoughts, he licked over his lips before he realized what he had just done. And there it was. The sudden desire to just vanish. But some eye's still on them it was simply impossible. Two guys kissing was already enough for them. What would they think if one of them would suddenly just disappear? 

"Good. I uhm..." 

He muttered and almost stammered which caused him to pick up his glass again, downing it and filling it up in a swift movement.

"Gotta use the bathroom."

, Of course, it was obvious that it was a lie but for a brief amount of time he had to get away, clearing his mind from thoughts he clearly wasn't supposed to have.


	11. Chapter 11

“Use the bathroom? Oh come on, you really bloody think I'd fall for that? Angels don't need to use the bloody bathroom.” 

Replied Crowley, knowing full well what Castiel was aiming to do as soon as he was out of everyone's view, he was going to just up and vanish. Now, Crowley couldn't have that, no he could not. After all that he happened, he wouldn't just let him up and leave. Castiel had hoped the King of hell wouldn't catch onto that, it seemed he was smarter than he gave him credit for. His eye's narrowed as he stared off. 

“You're right, we don't. I just want to get.. out of here. We should leave, if we keep ordering drinks here, they will suspect something.” 

How true that was, already some were eyeing them and wondering how they weren't plastered or close to death with how much they had to drink. Crowley would give a mere nod of his head as he gestured for Castiel to move, as he made money appear on the table, thankfully that had been obstructed by onlookers, so no one saw how the money had just appeared out of thin air. 

Castiel was already halfway out the door, but Crowley would give a tug of his trenchcoat, stopping him briefly.. once again he wouldn't be able to get away that easily. In the back of his mind, he was still trying to understand why he had made a deal with Crowley in the first place, that was not something an Angel of the Lord would do.. but he had. Suddenly he'd feel himself get tugged out of the doorway and outside, as soon as the door closed behind them, he had thought once more of vanishing, but the look from Crowley told him he'd likely try and follow. 

“Now you weren't thinking of disappearing on me already, now were you feathers? I mean.. we still have a deal and you have yet to come close to getting me to talk.” 

Crowley spoke up as he watched Castiel turn towards him, his blue eye's looking him over and again those unholy thoughts came to him... no Angel should think what he had on his mind, not about a Demon, not about anyone for that matter. A brow raised by Crowley as he watched Castiel's face show that of an uncomfortable look. Well, this was becoming interesting. Castiel now seemed a bit uncomfortable after their kiss for the deal. 

Crowley though, was hiding it better, showing no signs that the kiss had any effect on him what so ever, even though deep down, it had and he felt slightly disgusted for it. Silence, awkward silence now between them as Castiel seemed to be uncertain of just how to respond to what Crowley had said. The King of hell was right, they still had a deal and he had yet to get Crowley to talk.. how would he do that? 

“Not completely, I just wanted some time to think... but yes, we still have a deal. Do you have any suggestions on where we should go next, so we can finish this.. ridiculous deal?” 

Finally the Angel spoke, and now wanted the King of hell to pick their next destination or give him information to finish their deal. Well there was one thought in his mind, a liquor store would do just fine for the both of them, likely.  


“Well feathers, how about a liquor store? Down an entire one of those together and we may get somewhere with this deal you decided to make. Maybe.”

Maybe, that was the keyword here. He wasn't exactly known for spewing his heart out to anyone, or what one would call a heart. Castiel would give a nod, not at all against finding a liquor store and downing everything it likely had. If that loosened Crowley's lips and ended this deal quickly, the sooner the better.. and the better he would feel getting far far away from Crowley.. or so he hoped he'd feel better and those thoughts forming would vanish. 

He could still feel them, where the Angel's lips had been. Why in all that was unholy was he thinking about that all of a sudden?! Crowley couldn't believe it, how much this had come to his thoughts and how he hoped to feel them again. Oh God, now he really needed a drink.. anything at this point to drown out those very thoughts. 

“Well there's one down that way.. just a ways.. go on, walk already!” 

Crowley would say as he pointed in the direction of the liquor store that he had remembered seeing a sign for. The Angel would look from Crowley to the direction that he had just pointed, turning to walk in that direction as he had been told to do. The quicker they got there, the better. Swiftly he'd walk, Crowley close behind, he could hear him, and clearly grumbling to himself, but making no real words, just agitated sounds. 

Castiel stopped, the liquor store was dark, likely had been closed for hours. A glance back to Crowley who stopped beside him, he would look quickly away as he spoke up. 

“I'll meet you inside.” 

And he vanished, appearing inside and turning the lights on with a movement of his hand, Crowley would soon appear inside, a foot away. Quick to pick up a bottle, the King of hell would open it and down it, not at all caring what it may have been. Castiel had his mind on what was behind the counter, stronger beverages likely and something that may do something for the two of them. 

“Well feathers, you clearly have something on your mind. Mind sharing what it is?” 

Spoke Crowley, to break th silence between them. Castiel wouldn't stop what he was doing, putting several bottles on the counter between them, one by one he would set them down in a row, many of them strong drinks as he had expected. Opening the first one, he would drink, shaking his head at the taste, but finishing it off none the less. 

“Nothing that you need to know.”

He wasn't lying, it was nothing that Crowley needed to know. The angel had first thought of saying that it didn't concern him, but that would have been one massive lie if he had said that. Laughter would suddenly come from Crowley, after setting down a few empty bottles. Amused, he was as he heard Castiel. 

“Angels, always horrible liars. But I feel like I've said that before. Come on feathers, out with it.”

Out with it, could he really say what was on his mind? That the King of Hell was on his mind and not in the usual, wanting to smite him sort of way, more along the lines of wanting to be close to him, to.. hold him, care for him, and yet there were times like now where he'd rather zap him. 

“You first, Crowley. You have yet to tell me what you were going to say before you.. forgot, as you tried to claim.” 

Blast, of course, Castiel would bring that up and make him try and go first to talk. Another grumble would come from the King of Hell as he downed another drink. A pile of empty bottles now started to form around him, Castiel would realize as he glanced in his direction briefly, before setting down another now empty bottle to add to his own pile. 

“Cute.” 

Replied Crowley, a single word. That had all he said with a shake of his head. Castiel would give a tilt of his head, a puzzled look to follow after hearing the single word come from the King of hell's mouth. Cute? What did he mean by that? Why did he say that word and just that word? Puzzling that was for the Angel as he continued to stare at Crowley, who downed another drink. 

“Cute? I do not understand.”

Responded Castiel as he moved the empty bottles aside, and walked out from behind the counter. Crowley, was downing drink after drink, ignoring Castiel's words and how he was moving closer to him, acting even if he was unaware of that happening. The Angels eye's narrowed as he stepped closer. He would get an answer. 

“Crowley.” 

The King of Hell would turn his head, red eye's staring back at Castiel for a brief moment before the color faded. A hiss of annoyance to slip as he gritted his teeth. 

“What?! Bloody hell!” 

Shouted Crowley as he threw down the now empty bottle. The shattering glass would fly everywhere, and the Angels eyes would look from the mess made, to Crowley who was now the one looking as if he wanted to get away, oh how things had changed in those few minutes. Castiel's eye's remained on the King of Hell, not looking away now and as he stepped closer, Crowley was scooting away, but the wall behind him stopped him. 

“Cute! That is the last word I was going to bloody say when I said I bloody forgot. Alright?!” 

Pressure and his thoughts had gotten to him and he had said it. Now he needed to get out, the King of Hell needed to get away, but something told him that was not going to happen, Castiel wouldn't let that happen. He was right, as soon as he felt a hand now grab his shoulder. 

“Crowley.. are you trying to say that what you were hiding from me earlier is that you thought my awkward grin.. was.. cute?” 

Crowley would keep his face turned away as he was asked this question. No bloody way in hell would he give him that answer. If he did that, his reputation would become so much worse.. well, assuming that was actually possible. Looking back on his supposed 'friendship' with the Winchesters, or at least one Dean Winchester, that had already given him problems, this, however, would likely make things worse and would make him the laughing stock of Hell.. if he wasn't already. 

“I'm not saying another bloody word, feathers!” 

His eye's met Castiel's, staring back into his blue eye's he felt strange and he wasn't the only one having a strange moment as they stared back at one another. 

“Bloody hell Cas... let go of my shoulder!” 

He couldn't stand it, his touch.. his stare.. him. This wasn't right, and the longer they stayed like this, the harder it was getting for him to hide how it was affecting him. Cas blinked and stepped closer.. closing the gap in between them. The angels free hand would remove a bottle that Crowley had just grabbed, while he leaned closer. The King of Hell staring back, and in a brief moment, he could see hesitation from Castiel on his next actions. 

“Oh Bollocks.. must I do everything?!” 

Leaning forward his lips pressed against the Angels, no longer hiding what he wanted, what he had been trying so hard to not admit that he wanted. Who would have thought that the King of Hell would fall in love with an Angel in a dirty trenchcoat.....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update on this fan fiction. I have been dealing with a lot of writers block and a lot of other ideas have been taking the place of this instead, but finally I have a update and I will do more in the future.


End file.
